


Electric Crush

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Raphael, F/M, Flirty Michelangelo, Fluff, Imagines, Mutant Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Short One Shot, Some Swearing, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The turtles run into a new mutant.How will the turtles react?
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Electric Crush

There was definitely something going on, but the mutant brothers just couldn’t place a green finger on it. Topside seemed to be suspiciously peaceful over the past few weeks, and the four mutant brothers definitely knew something was up. The question is, what?

 _"Why can't something happen already so I can kick someone's shell,"_ the red masked turtle fumed. The eldest of the four just looked at him seemingly unimpressed, but in actuality, he was bored by the lack of action as well.

 _"I'm boooored,"_ the baby of the four whined. The three remaining brothers sighed at their brother's immaturity.

 _"Shut up, Mikey!"_ Raph grumbled. Mikey just rolled his eyes as he silently imitated his hot-headed brother while using his hand as a puppet. Luckily Raph didn't see this. Just when the brother's were about to call it quits and head home, they heard an ear shattering crack coming from a few buildings over. _FINALLY SOME ACTION!_

 _"What the shell was that,"_ Raph yelled out in an uneasy tone.

 _"I don't know, but it can't be good,"_ Leo, the leader of the four, concurred. Just as he was about to give the order to track down the noise, Mikey had already run off screaming- _"Booyakasha"_ at the top of his lungs. Leo held his forehead in annoyance, and then signaled for him and the rest of them to follow the youngest brother’s noisy path.

The turtles were stopped suddenly at the edge of another building, when an even louder snapping noise was heard. Looking around, the turtles finally managed to catch a glimpse of what was occurring. Just below from where they were standing, a group of Purple Dragons were all huddled in a circle cursing among them.

 _"What the-"_ before the red masked turtle could finish his train of thought, another loud thundering crack was heard. The echo of tortured screams was soon to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, the red masked turtle could see a shadowy figure attacking the Purple Dragons with what seemed to be some sort of whip. _"Guys, look over there by the entrance of the alley,"_ Raphael quickly pointed out. The others looked over to where he was gesturing, and their jaws dropped.

 _"I thought we were the only ones who kicked the shell out of the PDs,"_ Mikey questioned as he held his chin in thought.

 _"I guess not,"_ Donnie said unsure. Just as the turtles were focusing on the mysterious figure, the figure began to walk out further from the shadows.

 _"Dude.."_ Mikey began to ogle the now visible figure with his mouth slightly agape.

The young leopard mutant brought her free hand up to the back of her head and ruffled her short, fiery, red hair before glaring down at the Purple Dragons with a sharp smirk on her front.

_"You just couldn't stop when I told ya the first few times,"_ the leopard girl growled slightly. Her bright green eyes were narrowed at her enemies.

 _"Like we'd listen to a freak like you,"_ one of the lower ranked goons spat out. Idiots. They should’ve kept quiet. The girl's intricately decorated tail and ears began to twitch, her eyes began to glow menacingly, and her teeth were now clenched in a scowl. She was PISSED OFF. A feeling Raphael knew all too well. The single Purple Dragon seemed to shrink back into his place, his faux bravery completely evaporating from his scrawny body. With a blink of her eyes, the leopard girl cracked her whip at the man's feet, causing him to scream as small electric pulses made their way up his legs causing him to jerk his body. The effect only lasted a few seconds, before he was back to normal and cussing under his breath.

 _"Cat got your tongue,"_ the girl chuckled darkly.

 _"We better stop this before it gets out of hand,"_ the blue masked turtle told his brothers. They all nodded in agreement before jumping down to the scene to take action. The girl jumped back clearly startled by the sudden increase of the body count. The Purple Dragons all looked towards the turtles before shouting _"it's the turtles, let's get out of here,"_ and bolting out of the alley. _“Bunch of weasels,”_ the leopard girl hissed internally.

 _"Oh no, you don't!"_ The female mutant growled as she narrowed her eyes towards her targets and made a move to run after them. Before she could take off down the alley, someone grabbed her from behind. _"Hey, let me go,"_ she shouted and squirmed in the strangers grip.

 _"Calm it, tiger,"_ Raph said between gritted teeth.

With an eye roll the girl said _"number one: I'm an leopard, and number two: you just let the bad guys get away!"_

 _"At least we let them go still walking,"_ Raphael continued, his anger clearly escalating.

 _"Like they even deserve to stay standing,"_ the leopard girl snapped back as she began to struggle in his grip once again. After a few attempts at escape, the girl ceased to struggle realizing that she had probably lost the group of Purple Dragon's by now. She doubted her chances at finding them before sunrise. Noticing this, the hot headed turtle released his grip on the young mutant before crossing his arms over his plastron.

All four mutant turtles were now surrounding the strange leopard mutant with questioning looks on their faces, well except for Raph, he still looked ticked. With a twitch of her ears, the leopard girl perked up and began, _"now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do before sunrise."_ Just as she was about the walk away, the turtles closed in on her, blocking her exit. She growled slightly, _"do ya mind?"_

 _"Not at all,"_ the red masked turtle smirked. Boy, did she want to smack him.

 _"Well, how about I kick the shell out of you,"_ she said with toothy grin. Mikey couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Dude, she totally burned you good!"_

_"Shut up, Mikey,"_ Raph growled. The leopard turned quickly on her heels to face the orange masked turtle with a pleasant smile gracing her lips.

 _"You're pretty cute, freckles."_ Mikey's jaw dropped and his face flushed red, he'd never met a girl who was good at naming things like he was before. Raphael snickered at Mikey's expression. Leo just rolled his eyes, clearly not falling for any of this girl's antics. This girl was trouble, and he knew it.

 _"Who exactly are you anyways,"_ the tallest of the four mutants asked skeptically. Finally someone was asking questions.

 _"The name's [Y/N], who the heck are ya party crashers?"_ Leo raised an eye ridge at her comment.

 _"The name's Mikey, gorgeous,"_ Mikey grinned and started to wiggle his nonexistent brows. Donnie smacked his forehead at his little brother's shamelessness.

 _"I'm Donnie,"_ he finally mustered out.

 _"Leo."_ Leo still seemed to be uncertain about this new mutant in town, she seemed a little... Well, he wasn't exactly sure what she seemed like, all he knew was that he couldn't trust her. Yet.

"And that's Raph," Mikey added. Raph just huffed and rolled his emerald eyes. The leopard girl didn't seem to be too bothered by his childish attitude. In fact, it made her want to tick him off even more, but now wasn't the time.

 _"So, [Y/N], how did you..."_ Donnie began.

 _"Become a freak?"_ She continued. Donnie’s eyes widened, and he gulped slightly.

"I wasn't going to say it like that."

 _"Doesn't matter. It happened, that's all ya need to know."_ She snapped. The turtles looked to each other, clearly feeling sympathy towards the young mutant girl. The girl just rolled her eyes at their pitiful looks _. "Whatever,"_ she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. The girl's patterned ears once again began to twitch distractedly. The leopard girl looked to the sky and estimated that there was about two or three hours left until sunrise, and she definitely didn't want to be around for it. Completely switching her demeanor, the leopard smiled lightly towards the turtles before secretively backing away from the turtles that were encircling her. The turtles didn't seem to notice, but they had been so focused on their conversation that the gaps between them had widened quite a bit. This made it a lot easier for the leopard girl to slink her way out of there. _"This was fun and all, but I gotta get going,"_ she began as she managed to maneuver her way out of the 'capture circle.'

The turtles all turned towards her with a shocked look on their expression. How did she manage to move so quickly? Mikey pushed his way through his brother's, and began to shout-

 _"Wait, will I ever see you again?"_ She hated to admit it, but his hopeless attempt to stop her was rather adorable. His pouty lip and puppy dog eyes just topped it all off, she'd really hate to disappoint him.

 _"See ya around, freckles!"_ She said with a soft smile and slight wink, before running off into the night. She definitely would be seeing them around, whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 04/13/16 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/03/20***


End file.
